Hands of Darkness
The Hands of Darkness were Darth Invisus's (and later Darth Trayus's) personal tools to perform his will. Their position was to do their bidding at all costs, even if it drove them to death. The first four Hands of Darkness were charged with three tasks until all four met their end - find a flagship to suit Invisus's needs, locate a rumored rogue Imperial faction, and combat a Jedi Knight onboard Invisus's flagship. It was the third task that killed them and, in their death, they further served Invisus by accomplishing the task that they were charged with great efficiency. The second set of Hands of Darkness met mixed fates. One of them perished in the Sith Revolution, while the other two swore their loyalty to Darth Trayus. The only other Hand, Rajan Callon, was unaware of the events that had transpired, as he was in the Hapes Cluster inciting war. After the Revolution, Trayus's remaining Dark Jedi followers either became Hands of Darkness, or Disciples of Darkness, for the restructured Sith Brotherhood. History Introductions The first four Hands of Darkness were the lesser trained of Darth Invisus's apprentices. Knowing nothing of the teachings of the Sith, these four were highly trained and skilled Dark Jedi. Either renegades of the New Order or fallen Jedi Knights, each were trained by Dark Jedi in the New Order, and each Hand of Darkness had the same advantage that Invisus's Sith Apprentice had - previous training in the Force and lightsaber combat. Each Hand was specifically trained in a different form of lightsaber combat, and each with their own specialization of Force powers. Each Hand was found by Invisus shortly after he recovered from his duel with Cadden Blackthorne on Holoworld III. Each was found on the four Sith worlds Invisus visited - Ziost, Roon, Ambria, Thule - and each was a protector of their selected Sith world. Invisus fought each Hand, triumphant over all, but spared their lives as he saw great potential. After retrieving the last Sith holocron he sought out, Invisus gathered the four Hands of Darkness, and continued his journeys with them. The Hands continued to be Invisus's eyes and ears, and often his very own blade. Resurrection of the Sith Upon the founding of a Venator-class Star Destroyer, Invisus instructed his Hands to lay a trap for the warship. Information was fed of a lone Rebel scout in a system in the Outer Rim Territories. The captain of the Venator took the bait, and captured the so-called scout craft, which in truth carried the new, self-proclaimed Sith Lord. Invisus killed several troops, but spared many, as he had in mind of claiming the ship as his own. After such a show of force, he granted the captain of the ship, Jakeston Alarni, two options - join him and serve him, or die. The captain chose the former. However, the fear of death was quickly replaced with respect and loyalty, as Jakeston grew quite fond of Invisus's methods and powers in the Force. While Darth Nemesis continued to learn the ways of the Sith and perform Invisus's more discreet missions, the Hands were tasked with discovering the truth behind rumors of a rogue faction of former Imperial loyalists. The Hands worked alone in this endeavor, and eventually discovered the whereabouts of this rogue faction. Invisus, in the meanwhile, was attempting to lure who would be his second Sith Apprentice into his clutches. A Jedi Knight, by the name of Kal Norr, had caught Invisus's interest, and the Sith Lord could sense great potential for a Sith inside the Kiri Jedi. Once Invisus learned of the location of the rogue Imperial faction, he called his Hands back to him onboard his flagship, to await the arrival of the Jedi Knight. The trap was sprung, and the Nebulon-B Frigate Freedom's Messenger and MC55 Mon Calamari Star Frigate Courageous Monk entered the system and intercepted the Hammer of Darkness. However, unbeknowingst to the ships' captains, the Hammer of Darkness and her crew was ready for their arrival. The battle was swift, and ended in the Venator-II's victory. Kal Norr was captured, and brought onboard the ship. Led to the bridge, he then squared off with Invisus's four Hands, and killed all four in a fierce, but relatively short, battle. Turning his attention on Invisus and Nemesis, the Kiri Jedi Knight was taken down by a powerful blast of Force lightning from Invisus's fingertips, and once rendered unconscious, constrained. The bodies of the four Hands of Darkness were then disposed of. Invisus began to look for candidates to replace the four, limiting his Hands to only two for a short time. In time, he would find two candidates, a near-human with a unique weapon and a Nautolan with a cortosis-weave greatsword. As his plans were set into full motion, however, he found himself in need of two more Hands of Darkness, and thus recruited Rajan Callon and Tagid Kilone to his cause. These new Hands continued to do Invisus's bidding, loyally and fervently, until the Sith Revolution killed one of them. Darth Trayus replaced the dead Hand, Tagid Kilone with his own Dark Jedi disciples, and gave the others a chance to swear their loyalty. Those that did so, were spared, and a slow transformation of the group took place. A New Breed Following the Battle of Taylon, Darth Trayus recreated the Hands and their mission profile to fit the purposes of his Shadow War. Every Hand held a significant part of his plans, and as per the effectiveness of his attack on the City of the Jedi, nearly every Hand of Darkness was outfitted with armor that was similar to that which he had used prior to his facial reconstruction. Those that did not don this armor were considered candidacy for a new subdivision of dark Jedi that Trayus was forming, which would partake in a far greater key element to his victory. Notable Members Previous Hands *Barak Olreb - Dark Jedi Knight *Fos Vadan† - Dark Jedi Master *Nikto Oribus† - Dark Jedi Knight *Manal Bron† - Dark Jedi Knight *Rajan Callon† - Dark Jedi Knight *Roghehk - Dark Jedi Master *Saias Kargon - Dark Jedi Master *Soryn Zaimur - Dark Jedi Master *Tagid Kilone† - Dark Jedi Knight *Xahruk - Dark Jedi Knight *Xel Senn - Dark Jedi Master *Zanica Oon† - Dark Jedi Knight Current Hands *Savek Atrum Category:Cadden Category:Shadow Imperium Category:Sith Brotherhood Category:Crimson Empire